


The Music Playing Faintly

by 69_depressedandthirsty_69



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I swear, I'm going to fill this ship tag with fluff and such, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_depressedandthirsty_69/pseuds/69_depressedandthirsty_69
Summary: I'm finally in a writing mood but only for 2 characters its horribledomestic fluffy tickling fic i made around 3-4 am, just something self indulgent don't ask how this works
Relationships: chop chop/Ignitor
Kudos: 1





	The Music Playing Faintly

Ever since Ignitor started dating Chop Chop he was always curious about one thing, did he actually feel anything on his bones. He never really got to ask, it seemed to either never come up, or an inappropriate moment to bring it up.

But now seemed like the perfect time. They were alone in Chop Chop's house, and were just cuddling on his bed listening to music. 

Ignitor looked at Chop Chop, who was currently laying his head on the knight's lap. Neither had their armor on, deciding that it would be comfier to not wear it, but chop chop did have a black shirt on that was definitely way too big for him. "He looks so sweet." Ignitor thought, and in a moment of brief impulse and curiosity he ran a finger over the outline of chop chop's ribcage.

He never seen him move so fast, not even in battle.

"Sorry! I should have just asked!" Ignitor said quickly

Chop chop looked from where he launched himself on the floor "Asked what?" Chop chop said as he jumped back on the bed.

"If you had feeling in your bones, I'm sorry I startled you dear."

"Oh, uh.. it sounds weird but yes, I do."

"Huh… Hey chop chop?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be ok with me… explore a bit more? You can say no if that's too much"

"Its fine, you can. Doesn't really to see."

"Oh! Thank you dear."

Chop chop laid down on the bed trying to relax a bit, he hadn't really let anyone touch him other than to mend something or heal him.

Ignitor gently brushed over the skeleton's ribcage again and felt him tense slightly. He put a bit more pressure on the bone, rubbing it a bit and heard Chop Chop try to stifle a giggle.

"Chop Chop, are you ticklish?"

Chop Chop had gone completely silent, he forgot that his bones were pretty sensitive because it's been too long since someone had done anything to him, let alone touch his ribs or anything.

"N.. no I'm not?"

"So you won't mind if I just did this then, right?" 

The fire spirit immediately pinned chop chop's hands above his head and lifted the baggy shirt to scribble along the exposed bone.

Unfortunately for chop chop, he couldn't keep himself from laughing loudly from the assault on his ribcage.

"You are! That's really adorable, and you have such a sweet laugh!"

Chop chop through fits of bubbly laughter was able to get out "I'm not cuuute! Stop it! Please it tickles to muchaha!"

"But its cute to hear you squeal! And I never really get to hear you laugh!" Ignitor said as he went up to the skeletons armpit and scratched the bone that was there.

Chop Chop, never in his long existence, laughed this hard for so long, but he supposed it was kind of fun in a way. Ignitor had switched places again and scribbled on the edges of his hips, his absolute worst, most sensitive spot on his body, which made him buck and kick.

"Nohoho!!! Not there pleaseee!! Ignitor I can't Haha!"

Ignitor continued to go for a few more seconds, watching the skeleton writhe on the bed in hysterics before stopping, leaving him to pant for air he didn't need.

"Well, now I know how to cheer you up as well! Thank you for letting me explore a bit more."

Chop chop wiped the tears from his eyes, and rubbed his ribcage a bit to try to get the tingling tickly sensation off of them.

"I honestly thought that would have went in a completely different direction."

"Sorry, I hope I didn't over do it though."

"Its fine... I actually kind of liked it." The skeleton said quietly, more to himself than anything.

"Oh? Perhaps we can do this more, if you want to that is, my love." Ignitor said, cuddling up to him. "But you look pretty exhausted, do you want to take a nap?"

"That sounds nice.” Chop Chop said, snuggling closer to the fire spirit. The two of them fell back into a comfortable silence, the music still playing faintly in the background 


End file.
